


The Liar

by allthefallenangels



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Reader-Insert, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefallenangels/pseuds/allthefallenangels
Summary: After graduating from UCLA at the top of your class, you decided to open a cafe in LA. Un(fortuantely) for you, the only affordable place was across the street from LA's notorious club, LUX. A week into the store's opening, one of your employees turns up dead. Luckily for you, Detective Chloe Decker is on the case with her civilian consultant, Lucifer Morningstar. Secrets are revealed, promises are broken, and Liars get caught.**SLIGHT SEASON 5 SPOILERS**
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The Get Away

Seven years. Seven fucking years. It took you seven GODDAMN years to graduate from UCLA. But it was worth it, a newly held Master's degree in Business was worth it all. Now you were finally able to obtain your true dream, opening a cafe in Los Angeles. A gofundme, several months of Patreon work, and a podcast got you where you are now. And not to mention your college being funded on the generous gift of an anonymous scholarship. Life treated you well, and in return, you were going to treat the world well in return. You watched the streets of Los Angeles, your sight being caught on glowing signs and interesting civilians. Everyone always had somewhere to be in LA, their destinations are only known in their own mind. You liked this piece of LA, the hidden privacy that others respected. UCLA was always the same, people kept to themselves which meant less trouble to yourself. You never liked trouble, it just managed to creep up behind you. Shaking away the bad thoughts, you looked up as the cab driver began to slow. "Thank you so much!!" sliding out of the cab, you inhale the beautiful Los Angeles air. You look at the store in front of you, feeling tears come to your eyes. "Angelic Goods," you read your business sign to yourself, grinning at the beautiful design. "Welcome to Los Angeles' heaven," you murmured the business' slogan, unlocking the door. An aroma of cinnamon and hot chocolate flooded your senses, letting out a quiet laugh. "I can't believe just how fucking lucky I am," opening the bar's countertop, you walked around to the fridge. Trays of baked goods filled it from top to bottom as you were prepared to open your shop for the first time the next day. You pulled out a small gift basket filled with sweet treats from the fridge, a small grin crossing your features. "I hope Mr. Morningstar has a sweet tooth," you chuckle, holding the basket tight in your left hand. You walk out of the shop, locking the doors behind you. Noticing the line-up for Lux, your stomach dropped, not realizing the club would be so busy in the middle of the day. You walked up to the bodyguard, a small smile crossing your features. "Hello!! I'm Y/N Winchester, I own the bakery across the street," you awkwardly shift from one foot to the other as the man stared you down "I'm just here to drop this gift basket off to Mr. Morningstar, he isn't exactly expecting them but I just wanted to be a nice new neighbour." The guard stared at you for a couple of seconds before a look of familiarity crossed his features. "Mr. Morningstar mentioned that you may be visiting sometime soon, something about a baker being 'the naughtiest of them all'" You features flushed to a deep red as the man granted you entrance, "thank you, Marcel!" Sliding the curtains open, your eyes widened as you realized what kind of club Lux was. Turning away from the crowd, you scurried over to the bar and sat down. You placed the gift basket on the counter, trying to gain the attention of a nearby bartender. A woman turns towards you, her chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into your own. You could feel a tension fill you as she approached you, leaning forward. "The name's Mazikeen, what can I get for you?" She looked you up and down, a small smirk crossing her features. "I'll take a whiskey, please. Neat, as well," you try to shout over the music, not wanting to be too loud. Loud was never your favourite thing in the world, not after-"Let's make this one on the house," Maze slides the drink towards you, curiously peeking into the basket. "What is this?" she cocks a curious eyebrow, attempting to peek inside the neatly wrapped gift basket. You swat her hand away, shaking your head at her curious antics, "it's for Mr. Morningstar, the owner! I just moved in across the street and I wanted to give him something like a friendly greeting," Maze stared at you for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "I'll probably dive into some of it myself," she grinned, a smirk crossing her features as she took the basket into her own hands. "I mean, you could always stop by my place, I'll give you whatever you want, on the house," you grinned at Maze. She cocked an eyebrow, watching as you took a sip of the whisky.  
"You are too nice," she eyed you suspiciously, leaning forward to look you in the eyes "What are you hiding?" Maze bit her lip, taking the empty glass out of your hand. "I was given the chance to live a life that I've always wanted to live. I just... I want to make this time the best that I have because I don't know how much of it I will genuinely be able to enjoy. Sorry, that was-" "Don't apologize," Maze cut you off, handing the next glass of whisky to you. She poured her own glass, a small grin crossing her features, "to the opening of..." "Angelic Goods" "What type of name- To the opening of Angelic Goods," Maze clinked her glass with your own as you let out a small laugh to her snippy comment. You didn't mind her attitude, she seemed to be someone you would like to vibe with. "You avoided my question," her smile dropped as she placed the drink down "What are you hiding?" Maze reached her hand out to your face, causing you to wince away. "Sorry- Habit. I'm not hiding anything," you forced a smile, your eyes shifting around the club. You no longer wanted to talk about your life, well, you no longer wanted to talk at all. "Where's Mr. Morningstar?" Maze started at you for a couple of seconds, "he's in the middle, probably dancing with a few partiers. I should warn you, he does not like liars," you shifted your gaze nervously to the middle of the club before nodding.  
"Well, I'll just leave this basket here for him. Thank you for this wonderful conversation, Mazikeen," you slipped off of the barstool, leaving the club as fast as possible. Slipping out past your new friend, Marcel and sprinting across the street to your cafe. It appears your new life was going to be a lot more work than you thought.


	2. The Devil Wears Prada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series Summary: After graduating from UCLA at the top of your class, you decided to open a cafe in LA. Un(fortuantely) for you, the only affordable place was across the street from LA's notorious club, LUX. A week into the store's opening, one of your employees turns up dead. Luckily for you, Detective Chloe Decker is on the case with her civilian consultant, Lucifer Morningstar. Secrets are revealed, promises are broken, and Liars get caught.  
> **SLIGHT SEASON 5 SPOILERS**

You walked out of your office, a small smile crossing your features as you watched each employee prep for opening day. "Jamie!" You cheered, walking to your store's supervisor, nudging the blue-haired girl. "How are things going, love? All is well?" Jamie's head shot up, her eyes slightly crazed as she looks at you. "Oh! Y/N! Things are going well! Everyone is pretty much ready, Christa is getting a little anxiety from such a long line but I think we can power through this!" Jamie put a hand on your shoulder, gently patting it. "You should be proud of yourself, Y/N, this is your business! You did this," you smiled, your gaze shifting around the room. You noticed Christa beginning to look frazzled, parting with Jamie so you could take care of your friend. "Hey, Chris, is everything okay?" You murmured softly, looking at your other supervisor with a caring smile. She looked at you, sharing an awkward smile with you. "Hey, I'm just getting a little anxiety. I have a bad feeling about today, I don't know why," you took her hand into your own, gently squeezing it. "You have nothing to worry about, darling. If you start feeling crowded, step into the back office and take a breather. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything," you tried to reassure her, as a grateful look crossed her features. "You're literally the best manager I've ever had," she squeezed your hand softly before letting go. You glanced over at the clock, your eyes widening in excitement "ITS OPENING TIMEEE," you cheered, running to the door to open up shop.

The day was draining beyond belief, your last employee had finally left the shop. You didn't mind leaving the rest of tomorrow's preparation to yourself, it was your business after all. You smiled softly to yourself, proud to see the newly emptied shelves. Sneaking your favourite flavoured muffin from the case, you opened up the fridge and began to take out ingredients for the next day. "Thank God I don't have to make bread," you let out a quiet chuckle, reading through your custom baked goods list. "Fuck," you murmured, realizing you don't have the ingredients list for banana chocolate chip muffins. Figuring you must have left it in your office, you began to roam through the hallways of your work. Happily bouncing on your feet as you hummed to yourself. "when the moon hits your eyes," you sang, sliding open your office door "like a big pizza pie, that's amore." The door slid shut behind you as you noticed a lump on your couch. You could feel fright creeping up your spine, your heart thudding in your chest at a million miles a minute. You flickered on the light, preparing to fight this new intruder until you realized it was Christa. "Oh- Holy shit.. Chris, you scared the crap outta me," you let out a relieved laugh, beginning to walk over to the sleeping girl. "I'm surprised you're still here. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't run out after hearing my horrid singing."  
Christa remained silent as you moved closer to her, realizing she must still be in a heavy sleep. "Hey, Chris, it's time to wake up," you put a hand on her shoulder, beginning to turn her over. "Chris..." You murmured, feeling your hand come in contact with something sticky. Once you fully turned her over, you noticed something protruding from her chest. "What the f-" your face dropped in terror as you realized your employee was not sleeping, but dead. She was fucking dead. To make things worse, your banana muffin recipe was attached to the knife that was stuck through your employee. In large, bold letters, the words "YOU'RE NEXT Y/N" was scribbled on the back of the recipe. "oh my god," your voice broke as your world began crashing in. Did he find you? You couldn't look at the note in Christa's chest any longer. You felt sick to your stomach, tears beginning to pour down your face as you broke into a sob. "I'm so sorry, Chris," your voice wavered as you took her hand into your own. "I will make sure that you get justice," you choked out as you reached for your phone, making the 911 call. Explaining the situation to the dispatcher, they told you to wait patiently on the scene and not to touch anything.

The police finally arrived on scene, escorting you to the front of the store. You sat on the curb still in shock from what the hell just happened. You looked down at your blood-covered hands, feeling tears begin to resurface and run down your face. Who the hell would do this? Was it him? How did He find you so soon? You left him a couple of years back, how the hell is he here? "Excuse me, ma'am? My name is Detective Dan Espinoza, I'd like to ask you a few questions," you sniffled, feeling the pit in your stomach grow as you looked at him with terror-filled eyes. "I'm going to die, Dan," you came to the assuming conclusion that he found you. "How do you know this, ma'am?" Dan cocked an eyebrow, preparing to come to terms with the fact that he was dealing with another loony.  
"Because I'm the reason Chris is dead," you said briefly, remembering that you can't blow your cousin. "Would you like to elaborate on that? Or should I put you in cuffs right now since you clearly just confessed to murdering your employee." Dan's arrogant smile slid into a smirk as someone put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Now, that's enough, Daniel. Leave the poor girl alone, she obviously isn't in a clear state of mind." A british voice broke the deafening silence as Dan let out a huff, walking away. A woman sat down beside you, looking at you with comforting eyes. "My name is Chloe Decker, this is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar. Can you tell me about everything that just happened?" Lucifer sat down to your right but you focused on Chloe, going over the details of what happened.  
"I was singing that's amore, it's probably my favourite Dean Martin song. Mainly because I was craving pizza, but, that.. coming across that.. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat ever again," you could feel tears begin to flow down your face as the man beside you finally spoke up. "It's not fair for this to happen after such a wonderful day for you," you looked over at the man, gasping in fear and stumbling off the curb. You crawled onto the road, your heart thudding in your chest.  
"Michael, no-" the man reached for you, pulling you off the road as a car whipped by. He stared at you, a look you couldn't read crossing his features. You stood there, shaking in his arms as Lucifer looked you in the eyes. "I'm not Michael," he reassured you, noticing your fear, "he's my twin brother," you relaxed slightly, sensing that the man was telling the truth. Mainly because his shoulders weren't slightly crooked but also because if it were Michael, he would have let you get hit by that car.  
Chloe noticed the tension between the two of you, walking over to Dan to discuss more about the case. "How do you know my brother?" Lucifer let you go, the entire situation piquing his curiosity. "Yes but not quite well, we..." your heart thudded in your chest at a million miles a minute. Michael mentioned that his brother was impossible to run into. You knew you were standing in front of the devil, but what type of luck would it be that you would meet him after a week of being in Los Angeles.  
You were stuck with a choice, to tell Lucifer the truth or to lie to him. You could feel chills run through your bones, this moment seemed to be going on for hours. But it was only a couple seconds after, "I met him in college." Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, tilting his face a little bit more. "College? Is that some sort of inneuendo that I haven't picked up on? Because if it is-" "No- No. I met him when I was in college. I saw him around campus. he was in a couple of my own classes," there was no possible way you could trust Lucifer. What if...  
Lucifer saw right through your lie, but decided to play along. He looked you in the eyes, making sure to keep you close. "Well, Y/N, what is it that you truly desire? There must be something that you truly yearn," he leaned a little closer to you. You looked him in the eyes, feeling a pit begin to form in your stomach.

_"My dearest Y/N, what is it that you truly fear?" "staying with you."_

"Well, I..." you could feel that out in your stomach grow worse as you stepped away from him. "Sorry, I don't feel very good right now," you murmured, tears beginning to well in your eyes. You tried to put on a brave face, looking back at Lucifer. "I'm sorry, a lot is going on right now. I just want to catch Christa's killer," Lucifer's smirk quickly shifted into a shocked look. He glanced over at the detective before returning his gaze to you. "There isn't anything that you truly desire?" Lucifer questioned, causing you to tilt your head. "Not at the moment, I'm sorry," you spoke quietly, feeling frail and vulnerable.

No one could know the truth about who you are. No one.


End file.
